Lindo
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Con una sonrisa risueña, Midoriya agrega tranquilo: Creo que el mesero era lindo. (TodoDeku)


¡Hola! No podía quedarme sin participar en la TodoDeku week -Corazón-

 **Día 1. Primeras impresiones**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias** : Rastros de O.C, Universo alterno y algo de comedia malintencionada.

¡Disfruta de la lectura!

* * *

 **Descuido.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

—Deku, deberías descansar mejor.

La dulce voz de Uraraka retumba sobre él, el pecoso, sólo ahoga un refinado grito antes de hundirse más sobre la cartilla del menú. Niega varias veces y Uraraka suspira sin sentirse satisfecha por su respuesta abrumadora. Ni siquiera su novio Bakugou resultaba ser tan necio como él, piensa.

Ella inhala aire, preparada para volver a insistir en el tema.

—El examen del profesor Aizawa estuvo demasiado complicado, apuesto a que estuviste toda la noche en vela con temas...Iida y yo ya hemos hablado de...

Deku le sonríe, tratando de enfocarse en sus palabras que se vuelven pequeñas. Aplasta más sus dedos contra la orilla del menú, y un bostezo se cuela sobre lejos de él. No lo quiere admitir, pero el sueño se vuelve pesado y cae sobre sus hombros, cada parpadeo le hace posible mantener la conversación con ella, la voz de su mejor amiga se vuelve distante y lánguida. De pronto Uraraka dejó de ser Uraraka y ahora era sólo era murmullos que lograban apaciguar sus sistemas.

—Deku, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Preguntó ella, trayéndole a la realidad, Deku abrió los ojos y asintió.

—¡Por supuesto! Claro que iré contigo después de aquí, cuenta conmigo.

Uraraka frunció el ceño, estaba de acuerdo en que su colega le tomará importancia a la carrera, pero, descuidar su saludo a grados leoninos, si era acreedor de algún refunfuño de su parte.

—¿Cuantos llevas sin dormir, Deku?

El mencionado se ríe, agradece que esta vez pudo esclarecer la pregunta de su compañera. Da otro bostezo e intenta buscar en los fragmentos de su memoria.

—Contando hoy —Deku mueve los dedos, contando lento —Dos.

—Suficiente.

Fue la severa voz de Tenya que causó un respingo en el pecoso, sólo se limita a sonreír de nuevo. Por un momento olvidó a su compañero que estaba postrado a un costado.

—Deku, no puedes descuidarte de esa manera —Regaña Uraraka.

—Exacto Midoriya —Iida Frunce el ceño, mirándole. Deku tenía el cabello desordenado, ojeras y en sus ojos faltaba poco para que las cortinas de sus párpados se cerraran. Izuku se descuidó, y restringió su atención a la cartelera. El de lentes tosió, pero Midoriya no lo escuchó, estaba más preocupado en saber si su dinero de hoy le alcanzaría para un café.

—Nos preocupas, Deku —Midoriya al fin desistió la idea de comer algo y se preocupó por escuchar a sus amigos.

—No pasa nada.

—Sí, si pasa algo —reprendió Iida ante su responsabilidad — No puede presentarse así como futuro médico, Midoriya.

Luego Iida, dio largo discurso acerca de la ética profesional de mantenerse bien estable y con una pulcra presentación, Midoriya comenzó a marearse al grado en que Deku no percibió cuando dormito por segundos por culpa de su voz.

—¡Midoriya!

Éste abrió los ojos, Uraraka saltó en carcajadas al notar como un indignado Iida también hacia sus ademanes más fuertes, esperando que Midoriya se despertara entre los bruscos movimientos puesto que otra vez hacia esfuerzos para no dormirse. Uraraka prefirió dejarlos, y permitió que el aroma a grano de café la distrajera para poder buscar algún empleado de por ahí. Ya debían aprovechar que estaban por el lugar.

Ella sonrió justo en el momento en que una caballera a unos metros lejos brillaba en tonos de rojo y blanco. El muchacho se volteó, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos o sentido su llamado, las castaña hizo un ademán amable para que se acercará, cosa qué él respondió.

Iida continuaba reprimiendo a Midoriya por sus descuidos, éste, se notaba los descomunales intentos para no dormirse sobre la mesa en medio del éxodo de Tenya.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó al acercarse, los otros dos, dejaron sus actividades para tomar el menú.

—¡Si! —Uraraka estrecha los ojos hacia él, leyendo el letrero pequeño que colgaba en su camisa de vestir con su nombré — ¡Todoroki!

Él asiente, y ella continúa.

—Me traes un capucchino —Uraraka sonríe, tan brillante.

—A mi un Frapucchino —Pide un serio Iida.

—¿Y tú Deku?

—¿Qué? —responde un distraído Midoriya.

El mencionado no habla de primero, igual que con sus compañero al voltear, se distrae con el rostro del mesero, desvía sus pensamientos de lo atractivo que resultaba ser y su mente vuelve a jugar en su contra. Uraraka y Iida ya no están, desaparecieron. Ahora sólo estaba él y el chico apuesto que fruncía el ceño mientras esperaba su ordén.

—¿Disculpa? —él habla.

Y Midoriya piensa que su voz es más grave, lo que hace más atractivo.

—¿S-Sí? —pregunta, distrayéndose.

—Tu orden, pide tu orden.

Nervioso, Midoriya vuelve a asentir, con ligera vergüenza, él murmura su pedido; Sólo café.

Todoroki asiente y se va, (O eso cree él) regresa a sus amigos, quienes están también al tanto cuándo Uraraka le sonríe traviesa.

—¿Atractivo?

Con una sonrisa risueña, Midoriya agrega tranquilo;

—Creo que el mesero era lindo.

Iida abre los ojos, Uraraka estalla en risas sin poder creerlo. Midoriya no comprende el afán de ellos por reírse, frunce el ceño.

—Sólo dije la verdad. Creo que es atractivo.

—Eso me halaga.

La misma voz grave retumba en sus oídos, ¡¿no se había ido?! Izuku abre los ojos y balbuceos grotescos son esculpidos, está rojo, pero sólo tiene un pensamiento: Mierda, qué pésima impresión.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
